On A Friday Night In Sunnydale...
by Goddess Isa
Summary: Party time!!!!!  You never know who's gonna show up when the Scooby Gang throws a bash!


TITLE: On A Friday Night In Sunnydale.....  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: Party time!!!!! You never know who's gonna show up when the Scooby Gang throws a bash!  
SPOILER: Minor S4  
DISTRIBUTION: Sandee, of course - My site - http://planetslaythis.homestead.com - Crystal and Butterfly if they want it - A Soul's Redemption - Anyone else - sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-14   
DISCLAIMER: I hate Joss. I despise Joss. These characters that I love belong to Joss. Damn vicious circle. Some of the characters mentioned here belong to the person who created Charmed, I can't remember who it is, and Jason Katims and David Nutter.] This is for Samantha, who issued this challenge =) This truly is my idea of a big party. g   
  
  
  
"Hola!" Anya greeted Buffy and Angel when they entered Giles' apartment. "Como estas?"   
  
"And what are we doing?" Buffy smirked at her friends, took a cookie off the table and plopped down on the floor with the others.   
  
"Researching a Pella demon," Xander said, handing Angel a book. As of late, the men - Giles, Angel, Xander and Spike - had become the researchers and the girls took care of their own affairs, widdling stakes, polishing weapons, casting spells against evil men, that sort of thing.   
  
"I'm baking for home economics." Willow pulled another tray out of the fridge. "I think I'm getting good at it. I never dreamed I would like baking and stuff for credit, but it's the best."   
  
"Easy," Spike said in between coughing.  
  
Willow snorted. "We're fighting right now."   
  
"What'd you do?" Buffy smirked at Spike.   
  
"It was her!"   
  
"I cast a spell keeping Drusilla from ever entering Sunnydale." Willow began filling muffin liners with a yellow mixture.   
  
"It's not that I want Dru back," Spike began.   
  
Buffy ignored him and looked at Anya. "What are you up to?"   
  
"Spanish." she held up the book.   
  
"You? Studying?" Buffy giggled.   
  
"Xander said he wants the mother of his children to be smart. I want a diamond, so I'm getting smart." she went back to the book and a few minutes later we heard her singing, "No me ames.."   
  
Buffy helped Willow finish with the cookies and fed Aaliyah,   
  
"I still do not see why your cat must live at my place." Giles said when he saw her cuddling the green-eyed white kitten.   
  
"Angel's allergic sometimes," Buffy said. "And you need companionship, so you can keep her and we'll just visit a lot." she sat Aaliyah in her lap and stroked her fur while watching Anya study.   
  
"I'm beat." Xander shut his book. He nudged Anya and smiled. "Whadda ya say we cut outta here?"   
  
"Now?" she demanded.   
  
He looked at her. "Yeah."   
  
"We're at a party." she made a face.   
  
"So?"   
  
"I'm studying."   
  
"And now you can stop so we can go home and have our own little party."   
  
Anya glared at him. "Tu as un cornichon dans ton trou de cou!"   
  
"What the Hell was that?" Xander demanded.   
  
"You've got a pickle up your butt," Angel replied with a smirk.   
  
"How the Hell would you know?" Xander asked.   
  
"I speak French."   
  
"Are you sure it's not 'in' your butt?" Giles queried. They discussed it for a moment and Buffy rolled her eyes. "You know, I really don't have anything to--"   
  
BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIING!   
  
"DO," Buffy finished. She grabbed the phone and hushed the loud crowd that completely ignored her. "Hello?"   
  
"Hey B."   
  
"Faith, how are you?"   
  
"I'm French, actually."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I'm in France. B, you would not believe how great that Tower thingy they've got here is for makin' it. You and Angel should try it sometime."   
  
"And Scott?"   
  
"Tired. I wore him out."   
  
Buffy shook her head. "Still the same Faith."   
  
"Always and forever. It's obvious I won't make the festivities so give them a slap for me, k?"   
  
"In my own way, yes." Buffy smirked. This girl was too much.   
  
"I gotta go, I'm on a cellular. Keep on boinking the undead, B."   
  
"Bye, Faith."   
  
Buffy hung up the phone and looked at the crowd. No one had even noticed she was on the phone.   
  
She pouted. "I'm--"   
  
DING-DONG!   
  
"Bored," she rolled her eyes, jumped off the bar stool and answered the door.   
  
"Hey Buffy," Maria said as she entered. Michael, Max and Isabel were behind her, and the car screeching to a halt in the lot told Buffy that Liz wasn't far away.   
  
"Is Prue coming?" Michael asked Buffy.   
  
Maria hit him on the head. "Like you should even care."   
  
"You asked if Pacey was coming."   
  
"Prue's sick," Phoebe said as she came in with Liz and Dan. "But Piper sent chocolate tacos."   
  
The guys and Anya dove in to the tray and Buffy returned to her bar stool, popping a handful of cinnamon heart candies in her mouth. She watched as her friends from various parts of the country kissed and fought and ate each other's baked goods. She smiled happily and looked at Aaliyah. "This is the kind of party I like," she commented.  



End file.
